The Plot
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: At a party, a girl gets her two friends drunk as a part of her revenge scheme. But things take a turn for the weird when an unexpected, yet strangely expected, event happens. Beware the guy on guy action. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This is the result of me writing a fic of the top yaoi pairing of the Random Roleplay forum regulars with torture in mind. Sure, it's also for fun, but I can't pass up the chance to torture two certain perverts like they were in my own Tsukuyomi dimension. Ushishishi~!

**Disclaimer:** Any brand names, characters, and other titles of various media do not belong to me. Who knows how I'll screw it up if I owned them?

* * *

Emo's brown eyes swept over the crowded pool area, taking in the scene. Strobe lights flickered from the makeshift stage at one end of the lit-up pool while the big-ass speakers were pounding out a serious of beats and robotic sounds that can easily be qualified as techno, but were less from the seventies and more from the present. Practically every teen who caught wind of her party (she initially planned to only invite classmates, friends, and a relative or two) were now crowding her home, which, thankfully, was located on a rather large hill and didn't have a neighbor for another half a mile or so.

Having such a generous (and recently deceased) relative leaving her (and only _her_) a house on a hill had so many perks in it.

Leaving her perch from in front of the sliding glass doors, Emo walked around the edge of the pool, smiling at those who said her name as if they really knew her ("Great party Emo!") and shaking her head at the drunks who were downing drinks, prompted by the chanting of his or her friends. It was like something out of a stereotypical high school movie where the underdog initially plans a party for a few friends but word of it spreads like wildfire so now everyone in the school is gracing it with their unknown presence.

Emo had to double check to make sure that she wasn't attending Beverly Hills High or some place equally stereotypical.

But, it was all right. The house wouldn't be too much of a mess since she didn't live with her parents anymore and therefore didn't have many valuable things. And all the bedrooms were securely locked so that no one would even think of befouling the beds (she was more genre savvy then the idiots in those stereotypical movies). The other rooms weren't as safe, but at least they were easier to clean up. And besides, this was a perfect chance to get her revenge on a certain pair of perverts who had messed with the wrong fujioshi.

A small smirk formed on the girl's lips as she repeated her plan in her mind. Oh, those two perverts were going to regret doing what they did to her material. They were going to regret doodling mustaches and unibrows on her posters of her favorite pairings in intimate positions, de-alphabetizing her yaoi doujinshi collection, and messing up her personalized albums of the yaoi pictures she printed out from her laptop. Sure they messed with her yaoi collection before, but doing all those things in one fell swoop was taking it too far. Emo was a forgiving girl, but when things got too far, she resorted to her favorite saying.

Don't get mad; get even… Well, that wasn't entirely true. She always got mad first, but getting even was more fun.

Sighing in satisfaction, Emo grabbed the wrist of the nearest person with a watch and checked the time. It was nearing eleven but it was still pretty early for the party. She was going to have to wait it out and stay sober if she wanted her plan to work, which wouldn't be too hard to do since she stocked up on bottles of water and knew how to stay away from the punch bowl.

Yeah, being genre savvy was the best.

Wanting to find something to keep her entertained for a while, Emo turned on her heel and made to get back into the house when she heard her name being called through the loud music.

"Yo, Emo!"

Said girl turned and looked around for the owner of the voice, her eyes landing on the muscular body that heaved itself up and over the edge of the pool. Emo's eyes watched as rivulets of water cascaded down the toned body, pooling around large feet and darkening the cement ground. Her eyes snapped back up at the defined abs (a favorite feature to any sensible girl) and hard-looking biceps that flexed as the hands connected to them ran a towel over the dripping wet body. When she finally realized what she was doing, Emo snapped her eyes even further up and they landed on Obi's soaked face, whose slightly reddened lips pulled back in a wide grin with his blue eyes brimming with mirth.

Emo swore that most of the girls surrounding the two swooned at that handsome, grinning face. One or two probably fell right into the pool, accompanying the late-night swimmers who will probably have to rescue them from an early death.

"What?" Emo said to Obi, who wrapped his body with the towel to protect himself from the cold.

"I saw you ogling me," the blond said with obvious smugness in his voice. Emo resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I was not," she snapped, crossing her arms upon her chest and narrowing her eyes at Obi.

"You were _so_ checking me out," Obi teased. "Don't deny it."

Obi poked Emo's side, awarded with a squirm from the emo girl since she was ticklish. Emo scowled, though it looked more like a pout, and the blond laughed at his friend. It was so much fun teasing her, since her reactions were probably the most childish if she wasn't punching or slapping any body part that was in reach.

"What do you want?" Emo asked, slapping away Obi's hand that inched towards her side once again.

"Can't a guy talk to his friend for a bit?"

"Not if that guy is a pervert and also happened to mess up that friend's yaoi collection!"

Obi frowned at that. "Oh come on! That was a week ago, Mamo and I apologized and got you that Papa Kiss to the Dark DVD for compensation so you should be over that by now!"

It was now Emo's turn to grin. "Yup, I'm over it," she lied smoothly. "But just because I forgive doesn't mean I forget!"

"That is just another way of saying that you don't entirely forgive us."

Emo shrugged. "Perhaps, but you're just going to have to live with that answer, won't you?" She inwardly laughed when Obi's frown deepened. The expression didn't suit him that well and it was almost comical when the situation wasn't dramatic or anything of the sort.

But suddenly, Obi flashed a winning smile, making more girls swoon. It was either that or the alcohol was getting to them.

"Hey, I got an idea," he said, taking a step towards Emo.

"What?" Emo asked warily, giving the blond an equally wary look and resisting the urge to take a step back. She won't back down from Obi, of all people.

"Let's go… for a swim!"

The blond punctuated his last three words by throwing the towel off his shoulders, grabbing Emo around the waist (who screamed at the sudden action), and then jumping into the pool with the girl in tow. They made a big splash, causing some pool-loungers to look around at the commotion. Coughing and spluttering out chlorinated water, Emo broke through the surface of the pool and she awkwardly kicked her way to the edge, gripping onto the cement with slightly shaking hands. A few feet behind her, Obi's head was poking out of the water, his hair plastered onto his scalp and lips pulled back in a grin once again. Emo glared at him, her heart beating hard against her chest and her legs swaying beneath her in the six-foot deep pool.

"Damnit Obi!" she yelled as she pulled her way to the ladder. "Here's a little fact; I can't swim!"

Obi's grin faltered. "You can't?" he asked in disbelief. "But you swam to the edge pretty well."

"That was so I wouldn't drown!" Emo snapped at him as she climbed out of the water, her blouse sticking onto her skin and her pants dripping water onto the ground. "Be grateful that I'm not charging you for attempted murder," she muttered as she stomped back to her house, teens whose names were not known jumping out of her way for they were conscious of getting wet.

"Wait, Emo!" Obi cried as he hauled himself out of the water as well. "Emo! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

But she had already disappeared inside the house.

* * *

Dripping water onto the carpeted floor, Emo weaved her way through the crowd inside her house and ascended the staircase to the second floor. Despite the rooms there being locked, a few couples were content with sucking face on the floor, in a corner, or against the wall for everyone to see. Rolling her eyes a bit and blushing at the abundance of PDA to the next level, Emo unlocked her room and entered, quickly closing and locking it behind her before anyone can even think of sneaking inside to use her bed. It didn't take long for her to dry off and put on a change of clothes. She placed her soaked ones on a plastic chair, deciding that washing them could wait until she was alone in her house, and after fixing herself up a bit, she left her room, locking the door behind her and double checking to make sure no one can sneak inside.

She descended the stairs again, rejoining the party that seemed to have grown wilder. More strobe lights were placed inside the house and were spewing out flickering neon lights, making the living room look like a night club. Most of the people who were outside had now moved inside, dancing to the beat of the music and looking like they were having the time of their drunken lives. Suddenly wondering if throwing the party was a wise choice, Emo spotted a brown-haired girl pushing her way through the dancing crowd, nearly stumbling in front of the emo girl.

"Hey Flame," Emo said as the girl straightened up and dusted herself off.

"'Sup Emo," Flame said with a nod. She was one of the people Emo originally invited and one of the few that she actually considered as a close friend. "Nice way for a simple get together to turn into a candidate for party of the year, huh?"

"You said it. I'm either too popular for my own good or everyone I invited, invited everyone they know and so on to trash my house."

"I doubt it's the former."

"Same here."

The two friends laughed, sobering up not a couple seconds later. "Bye the way," Flame said. "Mamo's over on the couch, chowing down on cookies while fondling some females and Obi's still by the pool."

A grin spread on Emo's face at that. "Excellent," she said in a perfect imitation of Montgomery Burns. "Now I need to intoxicate him and Obi for my plan to be set into motion."

Flame grinned as well, shaking her head at her friend's revenge scheme. She had a feeling that Emo was overreacting with this plot, but it was fun to be in on it. After all, she also had her share of misfortune from the two perverts slash pranksters. This was also her chance to get back at those two. And she wasn't alone in that department.

"Tom and Kid stocked the kitchen with booze," Flame said as she gripped Emo's arm and steered her to the direction of the kitchen. "Pie's with Obi and some girls are flirting with Mamo, so I'm sure they'll be busy for a while."

Emo cringed a bit at the word "busy" but she didn't say anything on the matter, only allowing herself to get dragged into the kitchen. Flame pushed open the swinging door, simultaneously letting go of Emo, and the two girls spotted a brunet and blond heaving about crates of beer. There were also a variety of bottles sitting on the table, most of them wine and brandy. Emo even spotted a rather large Tequila bottle amongst the fray.

"Should I ask?" Emo said to the two boys with raised eyebrows.

"Tom got those," said the blond – Kid – as he gestured to the bottles on the table.

"I have plenty of contacts," the brunet Tom piped in with a grin before taking a swig of Red Bull.

"And I thought he was a geek," Emo sighed, grabbing a couple of beer bottles. "I'll go take Mamo. Flame, deal with Obi."

"Why do I have to deal with the master pervert?" Flame inquired, looking cross.

"Because he almost drowned me earlier and Mamo might steal your panties if you deal with him," Emo said as she left the kitchen, not hearing what Flame yelled after her for the music was just too loud.

She made her way to the living room, bumping into plenty of people who she only scowled at when they didn't even notice her. Honestly, she was the owner of the house and host of the party and there was no sign of an "excuse me" anywhere. Where did all the manners go?

Sighing dejectedly, Emo soon spotted her couch (she vaguely wondered when her living got so large to accommodate so many people) and she promptly sat down next to a tall Asian boy who was animatedly chatting with a pretty girl on his other side. Emo smirked slightly when she noticed that there was a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in the boy's hand, something she quickly swiped.

"Hey!" Mamo cried when he felt that his hand was void of any cookie but instead of angrily yelling at the thief, he grinned when he noticed that it was only Emo, his fellow Asian. "Oh, Emo! This is a pretty sweet party you've got here!"

"Isn't it?" Emo said with a smile before she held up a beer. "Want one?"

"No, I'm fine. Can you give me my cookie back?"

"Not until you take a swig."

Mamo looked at the beer bottle on Emo's hand and the cookie in her other. Was he really going to risk it for a lone cookie?

Yes he was. He grabbed the bottle, twisted the cap open, and then took a long swig with his eyes shut tight before he removed the bottle from his mouth, letting out a breath.

"God, that is disgusting!" Mamo exclaimed, making a face at the bottle in his hand.

"You'll get used to it," Emo said, handing Mamo his cookie which he gleefully munched on.

And so, the night stretched on and Emo's plan was moving in perfect motion. It was fairly easy to trick Mamo into drinking the five bottles of beer she brought (and a lot of wine as well). All one had to do was bribe him with a cookie and that was it. In fact, one can make Mamo do anything if the prize was a bag of cookies (though he had his limits, namely doing anything gay). And despite all the alcohol around her, Emo was able to stay sober though she couldn't escape gulping down a mouthful or five of the horrid bitter beverage.

Around two in the morning, the "guests" had begun to leave and slowly, like a snail crawling across the sidewalk, the crowd had dispersed. It wasn't until three that the house had become silent, only a few choice guests left behind, one of them being Mamo who was dozing off in an armchair.

Emo stood at her friend's side, smirking at his state. Her plan was working out smoothly so far; all she needed now was to lure the cookie lover outside to where Obi was.

"Yo Emo!"

Or maybe Obi was kind enough to bring himself inside and lessen the workload.

Looking up, Emo spotted the blond Obi (who was clothed in jeans but must've lost his shirt while partying) staggering through the sliding glass doors that led to the pool outside. He grinned widely at the emo girl and waved; a near-empty beer bottle in his hand. Behind him, a thankfully sober brunette came into the house, shaking her head at the blond's drunken state.

"Hey Pie," Emo said to the girl who nodded back. "Obi," she said tediously at the blond who was giggling at something no one else would get.

"So, are you gonna do this?" Pie asked, raising an eyebrow at Emo.

"As soon as Rayne gets here with the dresses and camcorder," Emo said, her lips slowly forming a grin. "Not only are they gonna have massive hangovers, they are going to get humiliated and blackmailed with what I have in store for them."

"You know, I'm seriously getting afraid of you fujioshi now," Pie said with a nod, giving Emo a wary look. "I really wouldn't want to piss you off."

Grinning, Emo clapped a hand on Pie's shoulder. "Don't worry Sweetie Pie, I'm not one to get revenge on girls," she said.

"Somehow, that doesn't comfort me."

The two laughed, but stopped when Obi laughed along with them even though he didn't know why they were laughing in the first place. Emo has never seen Obi drunk before; his hair was disheveled, his face was red, and he was swaying a bit from side to side, but it was pretty funny to watch as he attempted to drink the rest of his beer only to miss his mouth and have the alcoholic beverage splash his collarbone.

"Is it me or is he even more idiotic when drunk?" Pie asked.

"It's not you," Emo said. "Come on, let's go see how the rest are doing."

Pie followed Emo as the latter made her way to the kitchen (with Obi staying behind in the living room). Inside the tiled room was Tom, sleeping on the table, Kid, sleeping in a corner, and Flame, who was sitting on the counter, swigging some beer. Both Emo and Pie raised their eyebrows at the boys, who stirred in their sleep.

"Girls really are better then guys aren't we?" Emo said.

"Yup," Pie said with a nod. "We can stay sober while they pass out on the ground."

"Just shows how high our alcohol tolerance is," Flame piped in and the three girls grinned at each other.

"So, you girls gonna stay for the night?" Emo asked, trying to strike up a conversation while she waited for Rayne (who was running a bit late).

Both girls shrugged and muttered words of agreement. Nodding her head, Emo leaned against the table, her arms crossed and her foot tapping onto the floor in a quiet beat. The kitchen was silent save for Tom and Kid's quiet snores and occasional mumblings. Five minutes later, just as Emo was about to leave the kitchen to look for Rayne, a short girl burst into the kitchen before she could even reach out for the door. Said girl looked a little out of breath and her face was tinged red. In her hands she held a camcorder, two pink dresses, and a make-up kit, the things that Emo asked her to retrieve.

"Whoa, Rayne, what happened to you?" Flame asked from her perch.

Ignoring the question, Rayne said in a loud whisper. "Obi and Mamo are kissing!"

There was a pause. Flame, Pie, and Emo stared wide-eyed at the flustered girl who was still standing by the door. Then, as if somebody pressed the play button, the three girls raced to the door, nearly knocking each other (and Rayne) over as they filed outside to the junction of the living room, skidding to a stop as they hid behind a wall.

And just like Rayne said, there was Obi and Mamo, standing in the middle of the room with their lips locked in a heated kiss and hands roaming their bodies. Pie and Flame gawked while Emo had to stifle the guffaw that threatened to escape her lips.

"Oh. My. God," Pie said, her eyes wide enough to make her look like an anime character.

"I somehow expected yet didn't expect that to happen," Flame said, shaking her head as if doing so would rid her mind of the scene before her.

Emo had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but her grin was so wide it would've split her face in half if she wasn't careful. "R-Rayne, tell us, what exactly happened to lead to this?" she inquired in between snickers.

Rayne, who had followed the older girls out of the kitchen, blushed at the question. "I just came downstairs when I saw Obi pour beer on sleeping Mamo's face," she said, looking oddly like Hinata as she twiddled her fingers. "Mamo woke up, growled and glared at Obi, who only giggled, then without warning, Mamo pulled Obi in for a kiss. For some reason Obi didn't object and just kissed back and I was so shocked that I ran into the kitchen, told you guys about it, and now here we are."

The girls had disbelieving looks on their faces. "Mamo was the one who initiated it?!" Flame asked, flabbergasted. "And I thought it was Obi!"

"Yeah well, Obi could be a heterazeme for all we know," Emo said, eyes returning to observing the two males who had now moved on to grinding their hips together, drawing out low moans from their partner as they continued to give each other sloppy, drunken kisses.

"Hetera-what?" the other girls inquired, also watching the scene before them.

"Heterazeme, a seme who is controlled by his uke," Emo explained before turning to Rayne. "Rayne, give me the camcorder, hurry!"

Emo snapped her fingers hurriedly as Rayne detangled her hands from the pinks dresses and handed her friend the Sony Camcorder. The emo girl fumbled with the gadget as she turned it on and began recording the heated scene, holding back a squeal as Obi's hands crept up Mamo's shirt.

Hell, this is way better then dressing up the two like girls to use as blackmail material!

Mamo pulled his lips away from Obi's with a gasp when the latter found a nipple to tease. The blond chuckled, still not sober enough to actually realize what he was doing to his _male_ friend, and he coaxed the other's shirt off, rendering both of their upper bodies exposed (and allowing four pairs of eyes to scrutinize Mamo's fit body). The two then began to attack each other's lips once again, two pairs of hands touching every bit of body that they could find, groans and moans erupting from two throats, and a pair of hips grinding against each other, pants increasingly getting tighter with each grind.

"Oh my," Emo whispered, her face a bright red and her hands slightly shaking.

"They're really going to get it on!" Flame whispered as well, a bit of excitement in her voice.

A loud moan suddenly resonated through the living room as Obi removed his lips from Mamo's only to clamp his teeth down on the brunet's neck, worrying the skin between his teeth. All four girl's jaws hit the floor at that action, knowing that what was going to happen in the next couple minutes or so was something that was only reserved for pornographic novels or movies.

"This is like Brokeback Mountain, only better!" Rayne whispered excitingly.

"Did you even watch Brokeback Mountain?" Pie asked, raising an eyebrow at Rayne.

"No."

"Then don't compare that with this."

Emo chuckled a bit at Rayne, but she then frowned when Obi pushed Mamo down onto the floor to continue what he (and everyone else) had in mind.

"Shit, they're out of my line of vision," Emo said, biting her lip in frustration. "Need to get closer…"

The Asian emo began to crawl across the floor, trying to find a good angle to record the on-going scene between her two guy friends. Behind her, Flame, Rayne, and Pie slinked after her, hoping not to get noticed by the two males making out and dry humping each other on the floor. But seeing as how busy they were with each other they wouldn't even notice a stampede, let alone four girls watching them.

Emo settled behind the couch, holding the camcorder over the backrest. It was a good position; she was able to see everything the two guys did since the coffee table had conveniently been pushed against the wall. Flame, Rayne, and Pie settled next to her, peeking out over the couch as she did.

"It's like watching a train wreck in slow motion," Flame said. "I can't look away from the horrific beauty of it all."

"I agree," Pie piped in. "It's disgusting, but oddly fascinating."

"I happily welcome you to the club Pie," Emo said, zooming in a bit on the couple.

Rayne stayed silent, unable to trust herself to speak since she was witnessing real life yaoi between her two friends. Her mind was just became a complete blank.

There was a strangled cry when Obi began to massage Mamo's naughty bits through his pants. The brunet's cry tumbled into a moan and he moved his hips along, following Obi's hand as he raked his nails down Obi's back, leaving trails of red on fair skin. It was evident to the girls that the boys were turned on, considering the bulges in their pants, though they never would've guessed that they would actually get turned on by their activities. Alcohol really does strange things to a person's mind.

It was also evident that Obi was becoming a little frustrated at his lack of release, so he pulled his hand away from Mamo (who whined a bit at the halt of pleasure) and he hurriedly unbuttoned his pants to expose his rather impressive tool beneath the denim and cotton.

All four girls behind the couch flushed a brilliant shade of red at the sight.

"Aw, my virgin eyes!" Emo exclaimed, trying not to look yet still looking.

"I was _so_ not ready for that," Pie said a shudder.

"Ditto," Flame agreed.

"I think I've been traumatized," Rayne squeaked but even though they were a bit disturbed by the sight, the four girls continued to watching.

While the girls had reacted to Obi, Mamo's length had been exposed as well and both boys moaned once the uncomfortable tightness of their jeans had disappeared. Then, after a second of catching their breaths, hands roamed and touched, fingers inching down until they grasped around hard lengths, causing both boys to groan at the pleasure. Slowly, their hands moved up and down the other's lengths, their dripping essence acting as a makeshift lubricant. All the while, lips and tongue clashed, teeth nipped, and moans were released as the boys felt the pressure in their groins build up, causing their hands to move faster in hope that the other would so the same.

Soon enough, they reached completion as the pressure exploded, their white essence spilling over their shuddering bodies as they emptied themselves with loud moans, their vision almost going white behind their eyelids. Emo had to bite onto her fist to prevent any sound from escaping (though she did whine a little) while Flame and Pie looked away uncomfortably and Rayne fainted on the spot.

Panting, Obi rolled over and lay on his back next to the also panting Mamo, both of them sweaty and sticky with their semen. Their recent activity combined with the alcohol in their system exhausted them and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep on the floor, their soft snores drifting through the still air.

Slowly, Emo saved the video and turned off the camcorder in her hands. The four girls were quiet (well, three since Rayne fainted) and they had this wild notion that if they spoke, Obi and Mamo would suddenly awaken and God knows what they'll do after that. Gathering her courage, Emo straightened from her position behind the couch, an idea suddenly striking her like lightning.

"Pie, get a blanket from the hallway closet upstairs," she suddenly said, making the two conscious girls jump in surprise. "Flame, help me with this."

Pie hurriedly left the room to fetch what Emo asked for and Flame followed the girl as she walked around the couch, quietly approaching the two sleeping boys on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Flame whispered when she saw Emo kneeling down at Obi's feet, reaching up to grasp the hem of the boy's pants and boxers.

"They didn't actually have sex," Emo whispered back, being careful not to wake the blond as she pulled his pants and undergarment down. "But we can make them think they did."

"You are an evil girl," Flame stated as she mirrored Emo's actions, only with Mamo. The two's face could very well resemble tomatoes as they removed their friend's clothing and they tried hard not to look where the sun don't shine, but of course, it was unavoidable.

"We shall never speak of this," Flame said, tossing away Mamo's clothes.

"Agreed," Emo said, doing the same.

Pie appeared a second later, handing Emo a dark green blanket. Not wasting any more time, Emo spread the blanket over Obi's and Mamo's bodies, making sure to place it so that it only covered their Y-junction. Smirking at her work, Emo took out the camcorder and took a couple of pictures of the two (quietly squealing in delight when Mamo unconsciously rolled and snuggled next to Obi's body) before she can truly call it a night.

"Well, mission accomplished Emo?" Pie asked with a yawn.

"Mission accomplished," Emo agreed with a nod. "Now, let's go get some sleep and we'll watch the drama in the morning."

The three girls chuckled as they headed upstairs (of course, they didn't forget Rayne, who was out like a light), leaving the boys behind to dream the night away in their impromptu beds. They also left Kid and Tom in the kitchen, not really caring about them since they didn't do anything remotely erotic to each other.

_Though it would've been nice if they did_, Emo thought with a small smile.

* * *

Halfway through the morning, while she was typing away on her laptop with Pie, Flame, and Rayne still asleep in sleeping bags on her bedroom floor, Emo grinned widely when she heard masculine screams coming from downstairs followed by muffled thuds, curses, and more yelling.

She certainly was evil.

* * *

**A/N:** This certainly turned out longer then I expected… me and my elaborate mind… But *evil grin* Obi and Mamo better be grateful that I didn't include penetration. Ushishishi~!

Thanks to the Random Roleplay regulars on fanfiction dot net; PiePerson, Rayne Nara, Tom308, and PHAZONFUELEDKID. Special thanks to Flamehaze17 (for giving me the idea to write this fic), Obi Shinobi (for giving me the motivation to write this. It's my revenge!), and Mamo-kun (for being Obi's uke XD).


End file.
